Prototype: The Third
by Kelixbro34
Summary: I do not own Prototype, it is property of RadicalGames and Activision. After the downfall of Alex Mercer, James Heller has finally put an end to the infection...there is another out there like Heller, he seeks answers to why he was infected by Mercer, he sets out on a journey, of discovery, and heroism...will he find what he seeks? Or be controlled by misery?
1. Chapter One: Awakening

**Hi, this is my Prototype fanfic! I have played both one and two and enjoyed both, so this story is set well after two, anyway, story time.**

* * *

I woke up...There was something strange about my awakening but I hurried to my feet, I walked around, I had no idea where I was...I kept on walking as I saw a glowing green exit sign above which pointed to the right, I decided to head that way...as soon as I got there the door got bashed down and I saw soldiers, their uniforms were unfamiliar and seemed advanced...I was confused, they raised their guns and pointed at me.

"We have been given the order to shoot-to-kill, he maybe the last one with the Mercer Virus in him aside from James Heller, our orders were to kill all infected." One of the soldiers said.

"Are you sure?"

I then hear some muffled voices on a radio.

"Target confirmed, it's him, let's do this, get it over and done with."

They all lifted their weapons and fired at me, the bullets pounded into my flesh, a few of it going completely through me, the pain shot through the rest of my body, I was in total agony as I fell to the ground...

Why I thought to myself...why did they shoot me? I was still alive...one man came up to me, he pointed the rifle into my chest and poked me to see if I was moving, then I felt a strange, but sudden urge, an urge to take him on...to consume...

I then grabbed his rifle as I stood up, I pulled him towards me and I punched straight through his chest, he then slowly seeps into my arm as I realise what I was doing, I was consuming the soldier...as soon as the process was complete I felt energised, I then rushed forward and grabbed one solder and ripped his head off, I then shifted to the left, lifted up the final soldier, then pulled him apart, as I did that each half of the soldier was absorbed into my own body, I felt powerful...I walked...I jogged...then I ran...I ran and then leaped, I jumped a height that no one would consider normal, I then landed on the roof of a building, I then ran and leaped again and landed on the side of another building in which I then began to run up that building...I finally reached the top and looked over the city...Manhattan...I thought it would never end...but it did? Which is what I was led to believe...however, something tells me that this isn't where it ends. New York is still under quarantine, especially the red zone, clean ups and repairs where happening all over the city, giant infected bio masses were being disinfected and destroyed, it was like this city was doing its best to clean it's mess, to bury the past into an already fragile memory...

Why am I infected? Why me? I then remember the time I first met a man named Alex Mercer, he was wanted, dangerous, it was him who did this to me, I became one of his "evolved" though I never agreed to his plans of world domination or whatever it was, ever since the day he was defeated by that Sergeant James Heller, all I've ever did was run, Blackwatch has been on me for a while now, they want to exterminate me, but I know that if they were to capture me instead, they'll use me for their own dirty deeds...

I looked yonder, it was night, I stared at the lonley moon, it reminded me of myself, alone, and always had a darker side...I don't know where I am headed, but I knew if I was to get anywhere, I would have to find this James Heller, maybe he can help, or even Mercer's sister, though I've never heard much about her, just knew she was against what Alex wanted...

One unique ability I had apart from the other evolved was that I had the ability of flight, I was able to sprout wings out of my back, they used me as a means of delivery, I was a messenger for Mercer's faction, sending messages of plans of taking over, spreading their disease, causing chaos...many things...

I never wanted to be an evolved, but this is what I become, and I have to somewhat embrace what I have, and use it for the betterment of humanity...yet humanity itself is against me...

Alone...

I have something I must do.

* * *

 **End of chapter! I don't know what to say but thanks for reading, be sure to favourite, follow, and review if you may, till next time, see you in the next instalment of "Prototype: The Third".**


	2. Chapter Two: Icarus

**Chapter 2 of The Third is here, I am currently working on three stories with another on hold, so, there isn't much more to say, so, continue.**

* * *

I leaped forward...

I landed and looked about...I thought it was over, but why is there still infected around? It was clear the last time I remembered...I decided to continue walking, till I was confronted...confronted by a monstrosity, it was obviously mutated, how could such a virus make a person become "that"? I hear they call these things Brawlers, dangerous and very aggressive.

...It rushed at me, it went to claw me with it's left arm, I blocked it but the force alone threw me to the side, I was then slammed into the wall, unfazed by the impact I rushed at the brawler. I punched it in the face then kick its gut, it leaped back, then launched at me, swinging it's left hand at me, till I caught it with my hand, I then grabbed it with both of my hands, booted it's head then used it as support as I pulled on the arm, then I ripped it off, blood squirted and poured out of where it's arm used to be, I then swung it's arm, hitting it on its left side of its head, swung it again hitting the right, I then leaped in the air, as I did, tendrils sprout out of my back as I slam the arm into the brawler's head, crushing it, then the tendrils connected to the brawler, I began to consume it, after it was down I felt a rush of power, I felt empowered...I then roared as both of my arms transformed into claws...

"I could get used to these..." I continued to explore NYZ...to my realisation I saw that I was in the red zone. I decided to run, hacking through the infected as I dashed through the city, I was lost in confusion, what was going on?

Until...I looked above and saw helicopters pursuing me, two...it was Blackwatch...

"Target designated "Icarus" on sight and moving on, what are our orders..."

"Take him out..."

With the virus surging through me, I found it easy to hear things, and that's what I heard as they were closing in, they called me "Icarus", but my name was Callum Cartwright, just like how they called Mercer "Zeus" they called me "Icarus" due to my unique flight ability...

I decided to sprout my wings and head off into the sky, the helicopters were pursuing me, bullets were flying at me, pestering me...until one clipped my wing...and I was falling...

*BOOF*...it hurt like shit...

I got up, that pissed me off...I then decided to grab a wrecked car nearby, I lifted it pretty easily as I launched it at one of the choppers, it got hit pretty bad, the helicopter came down, I ran at the descending helicopter, I jumped than kicked the helicopter's body, sending it's debris into the other helicopter...as soon as I saw an opportunity, I escaped...and decided to head to were I last knew where Dana used to live...

Sometime passes...

"Hello!? Anyone!? Hello!?"

No response...but what I saw next...changed everything I thought I knew...

I then close my journal...

"No more diary entries for now...it's time to face the present..." He thought to himself, Callum then looks ahead...

* * *

 **That was chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for making short chapters but I'll try and make the other's a little more lengthy next time, so, see you in the next installment of...**

 **Prototype: The Third...**


	3. Chapter Three: Scythe

**This is the next chapter of Prototype: The Third, I've been out for a while but I'm still up and writing...but yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"My diary...a recollection of my memories...I use it...I need it...it's my story...no one else's..."

As he closes the diary he goes back to focusing on what he last wrote in his most recent entry...in which was right ahead of him...

Callum stares...stares...and continues to stare...

"What...the fuck?" It was a girl, she stood there looking at Callum...she has blood running down her head, she has a cut on her forehead...her eyes were of a vibrant red colour, flowing brown hair with a pale face, something felt off about her...Until her right arm began to change shape...

She forms what seems to be a scythe of some kind...she rips out the scythe then her arm grows back. She holds out her scythe towards Callum...

"I-I-I'm not here to hurt you..."

"Lies...I am surrounding by...these...lies..." She said, looking at Callum...

Callum stands and gets ready for a possible fight...

"Come to me, be one with me"

"N-No! W-Where's Dana!?"

"How do you know that name?"

Callum's expression changes, his face more determined now...his arms then take shape into claws...

"Is that enough evidence? I am already one of you" Callum says...

"Hisssssssst..." She than rushes at Callum, speeds so surprising that not only did the air around her to disperse causing dust to fly off in a shockwave-like effect, he was caught completely off guard...she than slashes her scythe a Callum, however he manages to stop the scythe from completely slicing him in half with his claws, he steadies his footing, and then launches his arms upwards, using her own momentum against herself, in which Callum lunges forward and begins to lash out a furry of claw slashes at her...

"Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She continues to laugh

"You sick BITCH!" Callum yells, but instead...as his right claw stabs into her she catches his arm with her torso, and Callum knows exactly what she's trying to do...

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tendrils come out of the girl's back and latch onto Callum's shoulders and another two on his hips, and another two on his legs, she slow begins to pull him in as he stands there...

"...RrrrrrrrRRAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Callum yells and by forcing his left claw out of the tendril's grasp, he then slices straight across her face, he than forcefully pulls his right claw out of her body, and than leaps into the air and completely slices her in half with his claws, while at the same time he attempts to consume her...in which seems to be successful...

"...M-My...rrrAAAAAAAAHHHH..."

*flash*

* * *

The network...as I saw it...I found a new file in which to store this memory in...and now I see...

Her name was Cecilia Thompson...as with every other evolved, a bit of Mercer lived inside of her...her goal was to complete the evolution...she must have saw something in me that definitely did not add up, of course...I never agreed with Mercer's ideals, I just complied to the rules hoping I wouldn't die...it was selfish...yeah...very...but this girl's memories are too vague...slipping away...slipping away...drifting away...

* * *

Callum then feels sick...

"Aarrgghh...d-damn...what the..." Callum then feels his body beginning to lose control...like as if he was about to shut down...

"My body...argh..." Callum then just freezes and then begins to focus...until...

A loud scream is heard from him as he forcefully rejects her out of his body, he continues to scream in agony knowing clear and well that consuming her was a big mistake...

She finally exits and Cecila stands up and looks at Callum...

"I am you...and you are me..."

"SHUT UP!"

Callum goes to attack her again but she then turns and leaps upwards, straight through the roof...Callum falls to his knees...and looks up in hopelessness...

"W-What...the fuck's going on...?"

* * *

Sometime passes...

It's the morning...I continue to walk...I feel something gnawing at me...just eager to tell me that I'm no longer Callum Cartwright, that I was instead someone else...Cecilia? No...It feels as if Mercer really is still alive...hiding...

Do I have any idea about his past? No...I keep thinking...my empty thoughts in which no one else understands...maybe she can help me...maybe not...

I still need to find this James Heller...I have to...he knows more than me...Mercer limited my memory on purpose...I guess that's how you make the perfect messenger...does what he's told without questioning the morality or the humanity behind this, if it's even right or not...still...ever since his sudden disappearance...I feel as though I can actually gather my memories...I've had this diary for a long time, it kept me sane, helped me still keep my identity intact as much as I could...I just have to find what is going on inside me...maybe then I can see who I truly am...

* * *

Flying.

Callum takes flight and flies over Times Square, the putrid sight of overly large biomass still exists...it's worse...majority of the buildings are completely covered in the reddish-pinkish organic mass which each looks like giant organs, beating, breathing...

He decides that it is totally useless to continue flying over the hopeless red-zone that's beginning to look redder by the minute...out of nowhere, Callum is ambushed by a group of infected crows...

"These birds..."

Callum then flies towards a crow and grabs it with his left hand, with his right he squeezes the life out of the crow...literally...

In which he consumes the crow, the other surrounding crows begin to peck at his wings...Callum then spins and does a corkscrew flight upwards and stops, warding off the remaining crows, he then flies off, due to consuming one of the crows his flight speed slightly increased...therefore manages to escape the crows.

* * *

I have only ever been to the green-zone...the yellow-zone however...then again it's possible that I may have forgotten...the diary is old and does weather with age...

Either way, I hope I find what I'm looking for...

Or else...

He...might be free again...

* * *

 **This has been another chapter of The Thrid, hope it was enjoyable and I will still be working on this story...hope the first-third person view changes weren't bad, I purposely changed the person to third during the story to hopefully develop other upcoming characters and to also not limit the perspective being depicted in the story, thus not making it one-sided and to avoid too much recount...**

 **Either way, another chapter will be coming soon...**

 **Till next time on...**

 **Prototype: The Third...**


	4. Still Here, Just Very Delayed

Okay, so I haven't been writing this fanfic for a long time and I believe I should continue, a lot has happened over the past few months so I haven't been able to write this piece which I believed was the one, to be going better than the rest of my pieces...I apologise for not posting the forth chapter.

I am however still here, will continue to try as much as I can to produce chapter 4 soon, once that happens.

This message will be erased


End file.
